Wake Up
by catinatie
Summary: This story starts in James' 4th year when he gets on a train and meets Cecilia Barker, the best girl who ever lived. She plays Quidditch, gets along with his friends and his family loves her. Only problem, she's dating his younger brother Albus. You can already tell how well this is going to go... Rated T for some interesting language. JamesxOC
1. Wake Up to get on a train

**This is just a little story that has gotten bigger the longer i keep going.**

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to the gorgeous J. K. Rowling and i have tried so hard to stay true to it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Knock, knock.<p>

"Wake up James."

"Okay."

_Half an hour later_

"James it is time to go, get ready!"

"Mmmmmm, I'm up."

_Five minuets later_

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW WE WILL LEAVE FOR THE TRAIN STATION WITHOUT YOU!"

"Calm down woman, I'm coming!"

James threw off the duvet and practically fell out of bed. What was all the fuss about anyway? Then his sleep filled brain slowly woke up as he shot a glance to the calendar tacked up on the wall beside his bed. It was the first of September. The first day of school. And it was 10:30am.

"Shit, shit, shit." James swore as he hopped around his room, one leg in his pants, the other attempting to fit in as he brushed his hair and searched for his wand at the same time. He could not believe he had slept in. He could hear the noise of the other four members of his family moving around downstairs, probably packing the trunks and owls into the back of the ministry car his father always borrowed for days like this, busy days. It was Lilly's first year, and he could hear her grumbling about how they would be late on her first day, and Al trying to calm her down.

James poked him self in the eye with his round framed glasses and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He was ready. He left his room at a sprint and slid down the banisters till he reached the bottom floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

His mother, Ginny Potter, who stood in the front hallway, her hair puffy and wild, almost like James' aunt Hermione's, a hard, blazing look on her face.

"Get in the car now." She almost snarled.

The 14 year old quickly obliged.

* * *

><p>James smirked as he slid into the car beside his younger sister.<p>

"Hey Lils, ready for your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, real ready, waiting for you to finally get in the car. It's my first year and I'm already late," Lilly, the youngest of three, glared at her oldest brother, green eyes blazing and twirling a strand of her fiery red hair around her pointer finger. James winked and Lilly pulled a face at him and then turned to the front of the car to talk to her father, "What if we miss the train and then I don't get sorted cause I wasn't there?"

Harry Potter answered calmly, as though he had to fix many a problem spawned by his eldest son bothering his siblings, nodding to his youngest child in the rear view mirror,"Don't worry Lils, we aren't going to be late. We'll just have to hurry that's all."

And with those words the borrowed car filled with worry, frustration and a hint of amusement, sped out in to the late morning London traffic.

* * *

><p>The Potters ran through King's Cross Station, only stopping to get through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, purely to make sure that no muggles noticed anything strange.<p>

Ginny kissed the top of Albus and Lilly's heads, but missed James who had already run off to find his friends. Racing along the packed station platform, weaving past teary parents and elated kids James searched for his two best friends, Oscar Wood and William Hooper.

He finally found them in a compartment near the front of the train, laughing loudly, Oscar's Scottish accent echoing through out the entire carriage.

James slid open the compartment door, balancing his owl's cage in the crutch of his elbow, then turned to face the occupants of the cramped space and almost dropped the poor bird.

Laughing along with the two boys was a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>That is but the first chapter my kittens. Have fun waiting till the next one is done.<strong>

**:3**


	2. Actually getting on that train

**Yeah i finally finished chapter two! i hope you're proud of me because i am a very hard person to get to sit down and stay seated for long amounts of time. And I'm so sorry for that.**

**Once again the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K Rowling. So thanks to her for making this possible.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>An actual girl. And not a girl related to any of the boys. While he had carried on his namesake's tradition of pranking at Hogwarts, James, although in his 4th year, had never had so much as a talked to a girl for more than 10 minuets, excluding all relatives and teachers. And honestly, neither had his friends. The boys had all been sorted into Gryffindor, and had become fast friends after their first night spent in the 1st year dormitory. And they all enjoyed pranking together. So their relationship worked.<p>

They also didn't get along with girls all that well. So seeing Oliver and William laughing along with a girl whom James had never seen before, looking perfectly at home, was a shocking development in his morning.

"Hi, guys," James almost whispered. He cleared his throat, readjusted his owl and tried again, this time a little louder, "Hi guys!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to face him.

One pair of brown eyes belonged to the feisty Scottish, Oscar Wood, the maddest in the trio of boys. Just like his father he had a knack for Quidditch and played chaser on the team, opposite James and a lanky sixth year. He was more into the prosecuting of pranks than the planning, and so was a vital part of the pranksters group because of it. His brown hair was longer than appreciated by his mother, and Ginny had mentioned it to James when Oscar had come over one day, stating that it reminded her of her brother Bill's.

The other familiar pair of eyes belonged to blue eyed, blonde haired muggle born William Hooper. The brain of the boy's pranking operations, William, or Will, was the 'smart' kid. He excelled in all academics and actually enjoyed homework. He didn't enjoy sports so he didn't play Quidditch, but he did cheer loudly for his two best friends via the bleachers. Ginny had also commented about him. A jokey comment with something to do with Hermione and a love child, but to Harry this time. But James hadn't heard properly and she had never mentioned it again, seeing as her husband had elbowed her and then made a beeline for James' bushy haired aunt.

The other pair of eyes belonged to none other than one young Cecilia Barker. A third year at Hogwarts, this half-blood witch was minding her own business in an empty compartment when two boys from the year above had shyly asked if they could share. And the bright-eyed girl had said yes. And now the gaze of her pair of sapphire blue eyes was pointed straight at one James Potter.

She stood up and moved forward.

"Hi, I'm Cecilia. Third year Gryffindor. Nice to meet you."

And she stuck her hand out for James to shake.

James reached out his own hand and they meet in the middle in a firm handshake. "James."

Her hands were soft and she smelled slightly like strawberries and peppermint. And James found it weird that he noticed that.

"She just popped in here and so now we're all best friends." Oscar shouted from the back, draped over the corner of the compartment, arm thrown along the windowsill.

"Now sit down, you're blocking the corridor," Will smiled in James direction and got up to help him put his stuff in the over-head luggage racks, "Now could you give us a hand you human slug." He joked, pushing Oscar onto the floor with his foot at the same time as trying to get James' trunk above the ground.

Oscar bounded up from the floor cursing Will with profanities that would make his mother wash his mouth out with soap if she heard them and shoved Cecilia towards the help needing fourth years, "Let her help, she looks so strong and reliable."

"You guys are useless." Cecilia laughed and pulled her wand out from a pocket in her jeans.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The boys let go as the trunk removed itself from their grasp and floated up to the luggage racks and settled itself down thanks to the control of Cecilia's wand.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

The three boys and one girl then settled down, talking nonstop about everything only interrupted by an "anything from the trolley dears?" but that was all until they reached Hogsmead station.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THUS CHAPTER 2 IS COMPLETE!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed and can wait till the next one. till then my kittens, till then**

**:3**


	3. Getting off the train

**I relise that i have a short attention span. or just no time. Sorry this has taken so long. **

**The Harry Potterness is all thanks to little miss J.K. Rowling**

**ENJOY ;)**

* * *

><p>Hopping off the train with William and Oliver, James smiled as Cecilia bid her goodbyes with a wave and a wink, and then slipped into the sea of students clad in dark robes and house coloured ties. One body was indistinguishable from the next but still James scanned the crow for his sister, searching specifically in the small swarm of 'midget children' as Oliver called them, looking for a head of bright red hair. There she was, all ready talking to three other students, friends she had probably meet on the train. Satisfied that Lilly was doing well James turned his attention to finding Albus. This was harder, as Albus wasn't identifiable by his hair or the thin, sticklike silhouette of Professor Grubby-Plank, a teacher who was so old James wouldn't be surprised if she kneed down dead right then and there.<p>

But when he did spot Albus, the image that met his mas more shocking than Professor Grubby-Plank's survival rate. And that was something. There was a girl greeting Albus with a kiss. Cecelia greeting Albus with a kiss. And not just a peck on the cheek. A good old-fashioned snog on the mouth. And Albus jut reacted in the way of a man who was kissed everyday, not pulling away, kissing her back, calmly throwing an arm around her shoulder and then walking off with their friends through the surge of students to find an empty carriage. And James just stood there like an idiot, or a goldfish, his jaw unhinged and wide open.

"What are you gasping at mate?" sniggered Oliver pushing James out the carriage door and onto the station, hooking his head onto James's shoulder. "You look like someone just told you you've become the new Minister for Magic."

James shook his head like a dog ridding his ears of water, closed his mouth and looked at the top of Oliver's head. "Oh no, its much worse than that. I, I, I think Albus has a girlfriend."

Oliver pushed past James and turned to face him eyes wide as galleons, "Your little brother has a girlfriend before you? Man that's crazy!"

"Who is it?" William asked, bobbing up beside Oliver, creating an even bigger roadblock in the flow of students than before.

"Cecelia." James looked at his friend's perplexed faces and almost felt like laughing. A crazy little laugh, the type that comes out when the truth is too funny to be there, kissing your little brother after spending the entire afternoon chatting with you and your friends on a train. Smelling like strawberries and peppermint, laughing at all your jokes, with a nice, soft, hand that you almost held when you grabbed for a sweet but got her instead, and….

"Shit"

"What is it mate?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, we just better get up to the Great Hall before we miss the sorting. If I did that I think my sister would murder me. Then mail my severed head to my parents. And they would be on her side."

"Sure, that's all it is."

_Also I need to get thoughts of my brother's bloody girlfriend out of my head._

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOhhhhhhh, Albus has a girlfriend!<strong>

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but until then:**

**Goodbye and goodnight my kitties! **

**:3 **


End file.
